1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a translation system, translation method, and a computer readable-writable storage medium, and more particularly to a multi-language translation system, translation method, and a computer readable-writable storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
When a conventional multi-language translation tool or a translation data source (e.g. a translation platform of two or more languages) or a cross-language electronic dictionary translates an inquired term into a non-English result term, English is generally used as an intermediary and the inquired term is first translated into an English term which is then translated into a term in the target language. Please note that “term” used throughout this specification and the claims includes words, phrases, proper nouns, vocabulary, etc.
However, in such process of cross-language or multi-language translation with English as the intermediary, meaning loss often occurs in the translation result due to the difference in the meanings or in the choice of terms. In other words, the process of first translating the inquired term into an English term with a less profound meaning and then re-translating the English term into a term in the target language, i.e. a translation process from a profound meaning to a less profound one, results in low association or even difference between the inquired term and the final translation result of the term in the target language, which leads to imprecise translation or even fallacious translation.
For example, in Chinese,  (Mother's sister),  (wife of Father's elder brother),  (Father's sister), and  (wife of Mother's brother) correspond respectively to  (Mother's sister),  (wife of Father's elder brother),  (Father's sister), and  (wife of Mother's brother) in Korean. However, if the above terms  (Mother's sister),  (wife of Father's elder brother),   (wife of Father's elder brother), and  (wife of Mother's brother) are translated into a less meaningful English term “aunt” and then re-translated into Korean, the precise correspondence between the Chinese and Korean terms is lost and thus mistakes may occur. In other words, when Chinese is translated into Korean, different Chinese terms should correspond to different Korean terms. However, conventional translation systems, especially multi-language translation systems that do not directly translate Chinese to Korean but first translates Chinese terms into English terms, may have imprecise translation or even erroneous translation because different Chinese terms may be correspondingly translated into a same English term due to difference in culture or traditional language use and then the English term is translated into Korean or another target language.
In addition, in such translation method using English as the intermediary, translation error may occur due to the differences in the use of terms among languages, resulting in the lack of appropriate corresponding terms in English.
For example, the term  in Chinese is important and commonly used in the calendar system in Asia. (In the Chinese calendar system, the year is divided into 24 periods, i.e. , according to seasonal change. Each of the periods is given a name based on the agricultural and fishery schedule requirement of farmers and fishermen for their reference.) However, such term is not used in English speaking regions where there is no such calendar system based on  Hence, there is no corresponding term in English. As such, translation error may occur when using this multi-language translation mechanism with English as the intermediary to perform translation. The Chinese term  as mentioned above is translated into English and re-translated into Korean  meaning “terms”, and the translation result is incorrect. As such, poor or imprecise translation or even incorrect translation may occur. Such differences in the use of terms bring about even more seriously poor or fallacious translation in cross-language translation among non-English languages.